


Three's A Crowd (But Four's A Party)

by DreamDaemon (missyfixit)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clones, Coercion, Foursome, M/M, Older!Dipper, bukkake of sorts, three Bills for the price of one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/DreamDaemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they graduate high school, the Pine Twins return for another summer in Gravity Falls. But Dipper somehow gets caught up with Bill, and stuck in the Mindscape. And the only way out is to make a deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd (But Four's A Party)

**Author's Note:**

> So [Cal](http://deceptikitty.co.vu) got me into Gravity Falls and dragged me ~~to Hell~~ on the ride known as CipherPines, and I have loved it every moment of the way. 
> 
> ANYWHO, Cal writes as Dipper, and I write as Bill. We've got plenty more on the way, don't worry ♥
> 
> Enjoy~

Dipper couldn't believe he was finally back in Gravity Falls. Well, he shouldn't have been in that much disbelief since he came back every summer with his twin. Who had already bailed on him to visit Candy and Grenda, not that he could blame her. Dipper, however, was a bit bummed because Wendy had gone off to college. At least Soos was around.

Out of boredom, Dipper decided to go for a walk through the woods, reading Book 3 as he'd always done.

Things had been rather uneventful since the twins had left, as it seemed to be every year. And Bill Cipher was bored, really bored. Gideon was still in prison, and he was no use in going to see, being that every time they saw each other, the kid was always trying to make some sort of deal that Bill just wasn't interested in.

But with boredom came with exploration, and eventually Bill came to figure out how to somehow create a vessel of his own to inhabit outside of the Mindscape, allowing him to come and go as he pleased. Knowing a lot of things came quite in handy.

Especially when he found himself wandering through the woods that surrounded Gravity Falls, eventually bumping into none other than the one and only Dipper Pines. He smirked and tilted his head, whistling to get the teen's attention.

Dipper paused and lifted his head from the book. That wasn't a bird. Then again, maybe it was. There were stranger things than different bird whistles. With a shrug, the teen returned his attention to the book. He had to wonder if a certain demonic triangle was around.

Bill whistled again and smirked, walking closer in the human's direction. "Hey, Pine Tree. You're not just gonna ignore me, are ya~?" He strode slowly before standing in front of Dipper. He leaned forward, needlessly bracing himself on his cane.

He lowered his book again and when he realized someone was in front of him, he made a startled noise and fell back on the ground. "Ugh, dude! Too close---" Wait a minute, that man called him something. "...'Pine Tree'..?"

"Too close? Nah." He stepped forward, leaning down to get right up in his face. "Now this might be too close. Still questionable though." He narrowed his eye, giving Dipper a smirk. "Now don't tell me you don't remember me, kid~"

Dipper had to fight down the urge to scream when it dawned on him who this was. He swallowed hard and leaned away from the other man's face. Time to play sarcastic. "You're... Certainly looking less angular."

Bill couldn't help but giggle, waving a hand at him in a sort of embarrassed manner. "Oh, you do remember me! And I bet you missed me, huh?" He leaned in again, his smirk widening. "I know you missed me~"

"Yeah, no. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't ever miss you." Dipper put the journal in his backpack, and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Bill?"

He raised a gloved hand up to brush his blond locks out of his good eye. "Oh, you know. Just some pointers on how to control this darn body. Still trying to work out the kinks, y'know!" He laughed as his eye scanned up and down over Dipper, his smirk growing again. "Tell me, Pine Tree. How many summers has it been~?"

Dipper frowned, still sitting on the ground. "As if I'd help you. No chance in hell." He sighed, pushing Bill away so he could get to his feet again. "It's been several since I last saw you. I was here last year, and you did nothing. Which is surprising."

"No chance in...haha, you're funny, kid. Always liked that about you~" Bill only leaned back in again, biting his lip as he grinned this time. "Mhmm. Several boring summers where I've gone unneeded, several boring summers watching almost nothing exciting happen around here in Gravity Falls...well, until I figured out this body thing, anyway." He looked down at his hand, clenching and splaying it slowly.

"Can't imagine the Mindscape is very exciting, but you irritated me in some dreams a couple years back, when we first beat you." Dipper rolled his eyes, about ready to turn around and head back to the Shack. But first... "So why did you make yourself a body? I thought you'd rather steal one."

"Irritated you? I was just hanging around to say hi! What's wrong, didn't really care for dreams of prolonged torture or watching your food turn into maggots?" He grinned and leaned back, holding his arms out. "I told ya. It's been boring around here. I needed something to do. You like it~?"

Dipper chose not to respond to the comments about his dreams, as he was very much aware that Bill knew he had been annoying. "No, I don't like it because it means you can annoy me when I'm awake now." Granted, Bill honestly wasn't that bad looking in this form, but like hell Dipper would admit it. "There had to have been something aside from body making to do. But you got a point. Aside from my family and Gideon, no one else here is really interesting."

Bill giggled again, hunching over slightly. "Aw, but that's the fun part. Now we can be together at any time, not just in those silly dreams you have. You know, the ones I have to fix up now and again." He brushed his hair from his face again, making a mental note to try and see if he could change little details on this form at a later time. He half-lidded his eye and nodded. "Not to mention no one is as open as you guys." He leaned over and got close to Dipper again. "But now that you're back, I'd say maybe I have something to keep me busy~"

Dipper scrunched his nose at the implications of Bill being physical now. There was no way this could go well. "Just avoid us, alright? Leave us alone, and I think we'll be fine." He shrugged and turned away, heading back home. "Bye."

Bill frowned, his brow furrowing in mild irritation and a bit of a pout. He walked forward and reached out, grabbing hold of Dipper's collar and tugging him back. "Ah, ah. You're not going anywhere, Dipper. Not until I say so."

Dipper let out another startled noise and he fell against Bill. With a small growl, he swatted at the offending former Dorito. "You aren't the boss of me, Bill! Let me go!"

"Hmm, I was the boss of you before. I'm sure I can do it again~" He pulled the teen back against him, wrapping his arms around his front and pinning Dipper's arms to his sides.

Dipper struggled against him and growled again in frustration. "Bill, let go!" Damn, he had a pretty strong grip.

"Hmm...nah." He rested his chin on his shoulder and grinned. "I want you to spend some time with me, that's all!" Bill squeezed Dipper tighter, pulling him flush against the demon's human form.

The teen looked unamused. "You're awfully grabby. I'm not interested in spending any time with you. Let me go home."

"Grabby? You think I'm being grabby?" He reached down, grabbing the edge of Dipper's shirt with one hand and slipping his hand in the front pocket of the human's jeans with the other. "Trust me, I'm not being as grabby as I could really be. And you'll enjoy spending time with me. I promise~"

Dipper jumped and tried to elbow Bill in the face. "WHOA! Hands off, pal! I already said I'm not interested!" Even if he was lonely, he wasn't about to spend time with Bill of all people.

Bill didn't duck, Dipper successfully hitting him in the face, to which the demon only laughed. "Not interested? You make it sound like I'm trying to come on to you or something..." He slid his other hand into the other front pocket of Dipper's jeans. "Hit me again, huh~?"

Dipper suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. "O-okay, now you're being creepy again, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY POCKETS." Reflexively, he hit him again, now trying to pull away.

Bill practically purred into Dipper's ear as he felt pain sear through his face again. He giggled and tried burying his hands deeper into the human's pockets, fingers gently wriggling down Dipper's thighs. "Why? Not like I'm hurting you, y'know, like how you're hurting me. Which is amazing, by the way. Mind taking another swing?"

Dipper made a very unmanly squawking sound and stomped down on one of Bill's feet to make him let go. "It's really freaking weird, that's why!" Okay, maybe he should stop hitting the demon. Oh dear.

"Ah!" Bill shivered and let out another giggle, pressing up against Dipper even more while shifting his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you've seen weirder, Pine Tree, haven't you?" He pushed his hands further down into Dipper's pockets, pushing intently.

"Bill, enough!" Dipper grabbed Bill's wrists and yanked the demon's hands out of his pockets. After a moment, Dipper shoved the demon back again and started for home again. He may have seen weirder, but Bill was getting a bit too close for comfort.

Bill stumbled backward in surprise, falling down onto the ground. He looked up and watched Dipper as he walked away, growling quietly under his breath. He quickly picked himself up and scurried behind the human. "Oh, come on, Dipper. You know that if you don't get rid of me now, you'll only end up dealing with me somewhere else~" He reached out and tapped the back of Dipper's head.

"You and I both know you're difficult to get rid of. Let's agree to stay out of each others way." Dipper crossed his arms and huffed. "If I have to deal with you later, I'll deal with it later. I just got here today and I kind of wanted to take it a little easy before I jump back on the mystery trail."

Without missing a beat, Bill snapped his fingers and leaned in close. "Well, y'know, you could still relax while spending time with me. I promise I'll make it worth your while." He smirked and grinned, showing off fanged teeth. "How about we both take a break. You take a moment from your mystery travels that you should honestly give up on, and I'll not bug you for a little while." He stepped around Dipper, standing in front of him with an outstretched hand. "Deal~?"

Dipper frowned, looking at Bill's hand and back up at the demon's (strangely handsome) face. "No thanks. Because I don't think you would honestly keep your end of the bargain. Or you'll trick me again. So no. No deal."

"Oh, come on, kid. Just one little deal. No tricks this time. I promise." He smirked and held out his hand again, the other reaching up to gently grab his chin. "Come on. I know you wanna~"

"No." Dipper brushed Bill's hand away and moved past him. "I don't trust you, and I don't plan on making any deals with you ever again, got it?" He placed a hand on his backpack, and was relieved the book was still there at least.

Bill reached out and forcefully grabbed Dipper's wrist, yanking him around to face him. "Listen here, kid. You're not leaving here until I've had my fun with you. And to make things a bit more exciting, maybe we'll get a bit, y'know..." He slid his other hand up under the other's shirt. "...physical."

Dipper blushed and shoved Bill back again. "What the hell?! I'm not letting you have any fun with me at all, now get away from me!" The teen slammed his fist into Bill's cheek, though it wasn't as hard as it could have been. After all, Dipper wasn't that strong.

Bill shuddered visibly at the fist to his face, a grin spreading far over his face. "You're not very convincing, Pine Tree~! You keep making it like you do wanna have fun!" Bill cackled, leaning forward again and managing to slide his hand back up under his shirt.

"Knock it off, Bill! I'm not interested! In human terms, being hit in the face like that is a big NO, NOT a damn invitation!" Dipper swatted his hand away again.

Bill let out a frustrated sigh, his patience wearing thin as a bruise started to show on his cheek from where he was hit a few times. "Well, I'm not exactly human, kid, am I~?" He grabbed Dipper by the shirt and pulled him forward so they were face to face. "C'mon, Pine Tree. Gimme all you got~"

Dipper tried to push Bill away, prying the demon's hand off his shirt. "What is your problem?! You leave me alone for a few years, then you do this all of a sudden?!"

Bill shoved Dipper up against a tree, leaning in close with a now twisted smile on his face, eye going wide. "I never had this form before, kid. Now that I do, I've discovered, hm, a few things."

Dipper now showed that he was afraid. "...Oh really? And just what does that have to do with me?" He tried to become one with the tree, as if it would get him further from Bill.

The demon suddenly grabbed him by the neck and picked him up, slamming him back into the tree. He leaned in again, his grin widening even further. "Well it just so happens that one of those needs most of the time requires another party." He ran his strangely long and slender forked tongue over his fangs, letting another giggle slip. "Whattya say, Pine Tree? You'd be helping me, and I definitely know I'd be helping you~" He slammed him against the tree again.

Dipper stared at Bill as if he were crazy (well, crazier). "You must be out of your freaking mind! I'm not interested! If you want another party to help out, I'm sure there's a gentleman's club somewhere in town, you don't need me!"

Bill laughed, no, cackled at the human and shook his head, his eye only widening even further. "Don't you get it, kid? You're special. You and I have a special...connection~" There he goes again with slipping his hand back under Dipper's shirt, his serpentine tongue inching closer to the human's face.

Dipper felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "We have no such thing, Bill, now please, just stop it!" He was terrified. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Stop what? I haven't even really started anything, Pine Tree. Just relax~" He leaned just a bit closer to nuzzle his cheek against Dipper's, closing the space between the two. "C'mon, Dipper~"

"No... I said no, and I mean it, Bill!" He placed his hands on the demon's chest and pushed at him, trying to make him back off. "I don't want to do anything, so stop holding me and let me go!"

Bill distracted him up top by curling his tongue along Dipper's jaw as he set to work undoing the human's pants. "Afraid I can't do that, Pine Tree~!" Bill sounded even loonier than before when he started speaking in that sing-song voice. "I'm going to do what I want, and I'm going to make you like it~"

Dipper grabbed Bill's hands and jerked them back, growling at him and biting his tongue. "I'm going home, Bill. I'm not interested. If you want to get off so bad, you have two hands, don't you?"

Something between a moan and a squeal came from the demon as soon as Dipper bit his tongue. Bill only regained his hold on the twin's neck and squeezed roughly as he swatted Dipper's hands away. "Already tried, and that didn't work. I think you would make it work for one little reason~"

Dipper gagged and clawed at Bill's hands. "D-dammit, stop, please! What reason do I have? None, that's what!"

"Your begging is adorable, kid. Really, it is. But the reason why you're working so well...you're feisty. You fight back. I'm surprised you haven't figured all of this out yet~!"

"Then why don't you lay down, I'll kick you a few times, then leave, how about that?! Get the hell off of me!" Dipper swung at him again.

"And just leave me, oh, what's the word...aroused~?" He took that last punch a little too eagerly, giggling at the stinging sensation running down through his body. "Already told you, Pine Tree. You're not going anywhere until I say so."

"You're just a dream demon and I bet you can't keep up this body for long outside your little Mindscape! I just have to ignore you and wait it out, now get off!"

Bill paused and shook his head. He waved a hand at Dipper and laughed. "Oh you! You're just my favorite for so many reasons. And one of those reasons is that you just always seem to give me the best ideas~!" He picked Dipper up for a moment before he let go, shoving him back again. But he immediately grabbed hold of the human's arm, tugging him close.

"H-hey! What the hell are yo doing?!" He looked up at Bill, gritting his teeth and pushing at him again. "Please stop it..!"

Bill slowly lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers, a wicked grin still on his face. Things seemed to slow down, time coming to a standstill as color began fading out around them. Bill giggled to break the ominous and awful silence that had settled in. "Remember this place, Pine Tree~? Or has it been too long?"

Dipper looked around and paled. "...Well, speak of the devil... Bill, come on, you can't honestly want to do this."

"Ain't quite. But close enough. And yes, I do. You made me do this, kid. No one else~" He snickered, though it lost some enthusiasm when he realized that he couldn't feel pain anymore due to a lack of a physical form. He shrugged, leaning closer to Dipper. "Well~?"

"The answer is still no. No way in hell. I'm not going to do anything with you. Ever, at all, in your dreams! Now that I don't think I can make myself any clearer, can I please go home?"

Any and all amusement left Bill's face. He furrowed his brow and let out a low, threatening growl. "No, Dipper Pines. You're not going home until I'm done. And guess what? I'm your only way out of this. And you know that. And I know you just hate that, don't you~!"

Dipper swallowed and pried himself away from Bill, slowly taking a few steps back. "...Yeah, I really hate that... Why can you just leave me alone?"

"I don't know exactly why I can't leave you alone, kid. You know what, I have a better idea. How about I go take over your body, and go after that sister of yours. I know she's got a thing for handsome humans, y'know, how I look like this, so maybe I'll just charm her instead~"

Dipper hissed and punched Bill again. "Back off! You stay AWAY from Mabel!" The teen found himself lowering his arms and sighing, resigning himself at last. "Alright... Alright, fine."

Bill cackled and licked his own lips. "I knew you'd see it my way~!" He scooted closer up to Dipper, pressing up against him and reaching down to resume undoing his jeans. "You didn't have to prolong this, y'know~"

"What do you mean? I'm just going to be still and let you do whatever..." His face flushed and he looked to the side, glad the Mindscape version of the tree he had been pinned to was still there, and he leaned back against it.

Bill looked almost upset, then. He clenched his fists and pulled back. "Fine. Play it that way. I hope you enjoy the Mindscape, kid~" He vanished for a moment, only to reappear behind the tree Dipper was leaning on.

Dipper panicked then, looking around. "Oh no... Nononono! Bill!" What was wrong with what he said? Yeah, it was kind of an asshole thing to say, but... "C-come back!"

Bill leaned out from behind the tree, cackling softly. "Relax, kid. I'm right here." He walked around and pressed himself up against the human now stuck in his realm.

"...D-don't do that..." Dipper looked away and straighten himself, fixing his pants. "I guess I put you off the mood..."

Bill grinned, pressing his cheek against Dipper's. "Ah, wrong again, Pine Tree~!" He reached down and grabbed between the teen's legs.

"Ah!!! B-Bill, come on...!" Dipper groaned, gently pressing against Bill's hand. "Please don't..."

"Don't what, stop? Cause I wasn't planning on it, kid." He smirked and gripped harder, grinding the palm of his hand into his groin. "Besides, with those movements of yours, I'm gonna go ahead and say that you like this~"

Dipper frowned, though his blush darkened. "B-Bill, come on, please don't... I want you to..." He gave a sigh. "A-alright, alright! J-just do what you want, okay..?"

"Hehehe! Relax, Pine Tree. I was gonna do it my way regardless~" He rolled his eye and snickered, trying once again to undo Dipper's pants. He finally tugged them down to around his thighs, but he continued to rub him through his boxers. "You're so difficult, kid." He grinned, giving him another rough squeeze.

Dipper winced and growled softly, glaring at the demon. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to consent to a psycho demon like you!"

"Granted I am psycho. And I am a demon. But! I'm not gonna hurt you for now, kid. You can actually trust me on this." He reached into Dipper's boxers, beginning to stroke him gently.

Dipper almost pulled away again, but he forced himself to remain still. "Forgive me for not believing you, since you think pain is hilarious."

"I do think pain is hilarious, and then some. But keep in mind, pain isn't really a thing here. Pleasure, sure. But not pain. Well, at least not to the same degree as in your world." He smirked, giving a gentle tug.

"Why... Why do you want to do this? I mean, there's gotta be better looking options, and some way more fun and much less difficult than I am..." He covered his mouth to hide a small moan.

"Better looking options? Kid, I'll admit. I think you're probably one of the most adorable humans around. Trust me. You're my first choice." He smirked and nuzzled against him again, now tugging down his boxers with one hand and continuing to stroke him gently with the other.

Dipper blushed and reached forward to rest his hands on Bill's shoulders. "...Adorable -nnn- was something I wanted to grow out of, but I guess that didn't happen. So much for growing up to be handsome."

"Aww, looks like someone's stuck with a baby face~" Bill snickered and pumped his hand a little faster, brushing his thumb over the tip. He bit his lip and pressed his hips against Dipper's, still managing to continue his ministrations between them.

Dipper whined, burying his face in Bill's shoulder. He wasn't used to giving himself attention, much less having anyone else do it. "B-Bill... I can't..."

Bill smirked and grabbed hold of Dipper's hand, pulling it closer so he could touch him the way he was touching the human. "Can't what? Gotta be specific, kid~"

"I c-can't... I'm gonna... I'll come..." He clung to Bill tightly, unable to stop himself from climaxing.

Bill grinned, licking his lips before leaning in to lick the human's cheek. "See~? That wasn't so bad." He canted his hips forward. "But I'm not done with you yet~" His voice came out in that sickening sing-song manner.

Dipper shuddered and remained attached to the demon, not wanting to let go, even nuzzling him lightly. "Not... done?"

"Of course, kid. I still gotta get what I want, don't I~?" He snickered and let go of him for a moment and pulled his hips back, reaching down to undo his own pants.

The teen's eyes quickly looked away in embarrassment. "You... You're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Definitely! I just got you off, didn't I~?" Another lick to the cheek. "It's only fair I require something in return before we unfortunately have to part ways~"

Dipper slowly nodded. "Alright, just... do what you want, okay? I'll go with it."

Bill giggled and shook his head. "You gotta get into it, kid. Or else it's no fun for me. And then you'd just make me angry~" He grabbed Dipper by the collar.

"I don't want to get into it, at all, honestly... I told you, I don't want to... I'm only going with it to keep you away from Mabel!"

"Ahaha! You're so gullible, Pine Tree! I wouldn't go after her, even if you kept telling me no!" He shook his head and grabbed hold of Dipper's member again. "But now you're stuck here, so leaving is the reason why you're going through with it. Or is it really? Maybe you really like getting some attention for once? You're somehow entertaining the fact that a demon is actually going to take advantage of you in the sickest way possible, but you're too scared, too stubborn, to admit that...aren't you~?"

Dipper blushed. He wouldn't deny the thrill of Bill's words, how it excited him, and made him want it. Though he was pretty sure Bill could easily tell.

Bill practically beamed with delight at the lack of Dipper's denial. "What did I tell ya~!" He suddenly spun the teen around, pressing his front side up against the tree. "Besides, if you ever wanted something like this, all you had to do was ask~"

"You think it's that easy to just say 'hey, I think you're attractive, will you dominant me'? Cause it reeeeally isn't." Dipper blushed darkly, balling his fists.

"...good point. Then again, I came out and said you were attractive, did I not? If I can do it, so can you, Pine Tree~" He tugged Dipper's pants down a just more, sliding his hands down the back of his thighs. "I'm still giving you a chance to say it though~!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not you, Bill. I don't come out and say things like that as if it were nothing, so just do what you want, because I already said it and I don't want to say it again..."

Bill snickered again and shook his head. "I don't think so, Pine Tree. I'm not continuing until you say it agaaaaain~"

The teen whined again and pressed his forehead to the tree. "OKAY!....P-please... Dominate me..."

"Now that's what I like to hear, kid." Bill pulled his own pants down further, leaning forward to rub his arousal against the human's backside. "Though...I wanna hear you beg for it."

Dipper panted softly, wanting to refuse, but when he spoke, he begged. "Please... I want it... Dominate me, Bill, please..."

The demon snickered as he reached down between them, giving himself a few strokes before guiding himself into the twin. He went slow, and sadistically so, on purpose of course. "That's it. I knew you wanted it~"

Dipper visibly winced at the lack of preparation and he growled, though he was grateful Bill was going slow. "Bastard..."

"What was that~?" He leaned forward, nipping at his ear as he forced himself a little harder inside. "If I'm dominating you, we play by my rules~"

"A-ah! Well you... You could take a little more care! It's uncomfortable..." Well, it wasn't anymore, at least.

Bill scoffed and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You just wanted me to prepare you a little bit more, huh? Admit it, you don't want this to be over~" He slid his tongue down under Dipper's jaw.

"O-okay, maybe not but still..." Dipper pouted a bit, digging his nails into the tree.

"Still what?" Bill grinned and pulled him back away from the tree. He pulled himself out of Dipper and turned to push him down onto the ground, sinking to his knees and pulling up the human's legs. "No need for excuses, kid. You're only lying to yourself." The demon pulled Dipper closer and thrust back into him again.

Dipper arched, crying out softly. "Shut up..." He turned his head, his eyes closed as he just let himself enjoy it.

"I should be saying the same for you..." He smirked and thrust hard, digging his gloved fingers into his hips. Another set of hands slowly slid down over Dipper's shoulders from behind, sliding down his shirt.

That wasn't a feeling he'd been expecting. He turned his head to try and look behind him, but he gave up as Bill continued thrusting into him.

Bill relaxed in his thrusting, going a little slower now. He looked up for a moment, smirking as what seemed to be a clone of himself leaned over Dipper. One of his hands slid up under Dipper's chin. "Ah, ah. You're gonna look at me, kid~"

Dipper looked up at Bill, blushing darkly. "What are you doing? You should... Only have two hands..."

"Not if there's more than one of me, huh, kid~?" The second Bill scooted forward to adjust Dipper to where his head was resting in his lap. He continued to smirk down at him, returning his hands to the inside of the teen's shirt. The first Bill continued rolling his hips into Dipper's own, taking more care and being gentle this time.

"And I thought one was bad..." Dipper tilted his head up to look at the other Bill. "...What -ah!- Are you... Up to now..?"

Another one leaned over him from the side, smirking as he pulled up Dipper's shirt. "I can keep this up all day, Pine Tree. And don't mind me. Just relax~" The first Bill gave a particularly hard thrust while the third reached forward between Dipper's legs, stroking at the human's arousal. The second clone gently ran his fingers through Dipper's hair.

Okay, three was a little too weird--- Yeah, the additional stimulation was completely welcomed. "Bill..."

All three of them chuckled and replied in that sing-song voice of his, all without falter in each of their ministrations. "Yes~?"

Dipper blushed. "Um... Is three of you necessary...? Seems a bit excessive... Don't you think?"

"You think so?" The 'original' Bill shook his head and all three chuckled again. "Three's a crowd, but then there's you. And four's a party, kid~" The second Bill leaned down and pulled Dipper's hat completely off, leaning down further to kiss him somewhat sloppily. The other two Bills slowed in their thrusting and stroking in favor of dragging things out.

The twin groaned, wiggling his hips and pleading for more. "D-don't slow down, please... Give me more..."

The second clone scooted back, over to the side opposite of Bill number three. Bill picked up the pace of his thrusting while the other two exposed themselves, brushing their arousals over Dipper's mouth and cheeks. "Open up~"

Dipper bit his lip and hesitantly obeyed, parting his lips. He wondered what they were up to. But he had a pretty good idea.

The third clone grabbed Dipper by the chin, roughly shoving his member into his mouth as the second clone took hold of Dipper's hand, guiding it over his arousal. "You know what to do, kid. Give me whatcha got~"

Dipper nearly gagged, but he made no movement to pull away from the clone, and he began to stroke the other's member, moaning.

Bill let out a breathy moan himself, already feeling close to climax. He rocked his hips harder against Dipper, the other clones rocking their hips as well against his hand and mouth. "T-that's it, Pine Tree. J-just keep it going~"

Dipper swallowed around the third clone, and gently squeezed the second clone's arousal. He was close again, if that knot was any indication.

The third clone continued to tug a little rougher at Dipper's arousal, growling quietly under his breath as he tried not to buck his hips forward, while the second continued to roll his hips into the human's hold. The original Bill leaned over the human a bit more, bracing his hands on either side of the teen's stomach as he started thrusting as hard as he could. Just a little more...

A few moments later, Dipper gasped as he came, and continued his ministrations. He swallowed around the third clone, and his stroking faltered on the second for a moment.

It wasn't much longer as Bill followed suit. He clenched his teeth and growled, all three pulling back and out to end up releasing over Dipper. It made a complete mess of the teen, the fluids splattering over his clothes and face. The two clones suddenly disappeared, and Bill fell forward onto the teen who was now a sticky mess. "Fuck, kid~"

Dipper frowned for a moment at the mess he was, but he decided to just worry about it later. Besides, in the Mindscape, he could just tidy himself up with a single thought, so he wasn't too concerned. He just laid there, with Bill laying on him. At least he wasn't heavy.

Bill continued to lay on top of him for a few moments more, even taking the time to nuzzle against to the human before sitting up. "Now that wasn't too hard was it, Pine Tree~"

"...Felt hard to me." Dipper laughed. "But no, seriously, it was nice, but not again..."

Bill leaned back down and got right up in Dipper's face, wearing his most devious grin. "Mmm, you might be out of luck with that, kid. Cause we might end up doing this again soon~"

Dipper swallowed nervously when Bill got closer. "W-wait, why? I thought it was supposed to just be a one-time thing!"

The demon giggled and stroked along Dipper's cheek, slapping him lightly. "Silly kid. I really like you." He grinned. "You're gonna be my own personal play thing, Pine Tree~"

"...I-I'm sorry what? Plaything? N-no!" Dipper pushed at Bill. "I have to go home!"

"Ah, ah! You're not going home...until you make a deal with me, kid~" He smirked and sat back up, holding out his hand.

"....No! I'm not making anymore deals with you, ever." Dipper crossed his arms and huffed.

Bill shrugged and snickered. "Suit yourself. Like I said before, hope you enjoy yourself here~" He leaned in and gave him another sloppy kiss before biting hard at the teen's lips.

The teen groaned and hissed at the demon. "You have to let me leave! You can't just keep me here!"

The demon giggled and bit at his lips again, hard enough to draw blood now. "Who says~? Last I recall, this is my dominion, under my control, not yours~"

Dipper pulled away, shoving Bill off of him. "I do have a family that would notice if I was missing!"

"Shhh..." Bill still somewhat remained in control, and though he was off of him, he held a finger to Dipper's lips. "And what exactly would they do, hm? Call the police? Call the FBI? Oh goodness~!" He rolled his eye and grinned. "You're funny, kid. But look, make this deal with me, and I'll let you go for now. Hell, I'll even be nice and give you plenty of notice before I sort of, heh, kidnap you again~" He held out his hand again.

"...What do you want?" Dipper refused to take his hand. "I'm not making any deal unless you explain things to me."

"What do I want? Gosh, I thought this was going to end up about you again!" Another giggle came from the former triangle. "I was just thinking, maybe you and I could have some fun every once in a while, whether you or I want it, all in exchange for your freedom." His hand seemed to twitch now. "Whattya say, kid?"

Dipper crossed his arms, sitting up. "No. How about you just let me go and I'll consider doing this again?"

"Nuh uh. Ain't how it works, kid." He started to sound a little more agitated now, but his grin still somehow remained. "Come on, Dipper. I know you want to anyways~"

"I'm not making a deal with you." Dipper pushed himself to his feet and concentrated for a moment to clean himself up.

Bill shrugged and snapped his fingers, only to have Dipper practically covered in another sticky mess, even more than before. "Then I guess you'll just have to stick around here for the rest of eternity~!"

Dipper held his arms out as he looked himself over. "Ugh! Bill! I just want to go home, is that really too much to ask?!"

Bill gave him another smug grin, holding out his hand once again. "That...would be up to you~"

"...I want to go home, no deals. Please." His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Not how it works, Pine Tree." Bill would have started to seem aggravated again, but he was curious and amused by Dipper's current reaction.

"I... I just don't want to get involved with you. Anymore than I have. You hurt me, invaded my uncle's mind, ruined Mabel's play, and who knows what else you're up to. Granted those things were years ago, but still, you're nothing but trouble."

Bill shifted his jaw and nodded slowly. He forced his grin to stay on his face. "Yeah, yeah. But just think, you'd only have to do that again, nothing more~ It's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage or something like that, y'know."

"...I wouldn't put it past you, honestly. Would you mind cleaning me up, please?" He continued frowning. "I just..."

Bill arched his eyebrow and looked over the teen. "What, you want me to actually ask you or something? Ahaha~!" He snapped his fingers again, the mess gone from Dipper's appearance. "You just...hmm?"

"Asking would be nice, actually. Asking. No deals, just asking." Dipper looked back at him, completely serious.

Bill finally let out his annoyed sigh, crossing his arms in a juvenile pout. He rolled his eye and finally shrugged in what was in this case considered defeat. "Fine. I'll just...ask, from now on. Maybe."

"I'd be a lot more willing to do things if you asked. Just a little thing to remember. Okay?" Dipper held out his hand. "Alright, how about I consider it if you ask nicely, but I can reserve the right to say no. Deal?"

Bill shook his head and sneered a bit. "Nope. Not happening. Besides, your end of the deal is filled with too many...variables."

"Bill, listen. If you ask me, I'm more likely to say yes, than say no. I just want to be sure you'd respect my choice if I said no, unlike what just happened."

The demon grumbled. "I'm the one who usually makes the deals, you know..." He huffed again and eventually shrugged. "Fine. I'll try to remember to ask. Maybe."

"...If you don't ask, I won't do it." He pulled his hand back and crossed his own arms again.

"Fiiiiiiine!" Bill grumbled even louder and slumped his shoulders a bit more. He wanted to keep Dipper for himself, sure, but something told him he needed to keep his little 'pet' happy.

Dipper nodded. "Alright. Then we have a deal. Can you please clean me up and send me home now?"

Bill grumbled again and snapped his fingers, redressing and cleaning off them both, restoring them to the point where it was almost as if their little incident never happened. "There. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Dipper straightened his jacket, looking over at the demon. "Don't be pouty, I didn't flat out tell you no."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But still..." He continued to pout, recrossing his arms. Suddenly he arched an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "So all I have to do is ask~?"

"...Well, yeah. More or less." Dipper shrugged. "Just remember, I'm allowed to tell you no."

"Uh huh..." Bill still seemed bothered and upset about the conditions of their little agreement, but he shrugged anyway. "Yeah, I get it. I have to ask, but doesn't mean I'll get it."

"Pretty much. Odds are, I'll say yes unless I'm just really not feeling it. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it kid." He grinned and reached out to pat his shoulder. "Alright, I better skidaddle. But before I do, I have something to tell you."

Dipper gave Bill a look. "...Okay, sure. What is it?"

Bill stepped back from Dipper, holding his hand up as a wicked grin spread over his features. "We never shook on it, kid~" He snapped his fingers, kicking Dipper out of the Mindscape and disappearing...for now.


End file.
